Crimson Blush
by SerialMarchHare
Summary: REMADE! When Grell comes back to get his coat, he bumps into William. William notices Grell is acting a bit weak. "Never forget your coat in the rain. You'll get sick,". Grell x William. Three shot.
1. Rainy Days

A/N: Well, this might be a three-shot or a two-shot. I don't really know. So here you are.

I do not own Kuroshitsuji or its characters (But I wish I owned Grell-chan :'( )

The sound of rain and cries filled the streets of London. Just at eight o'clock at night, a women's husband had died in a terrible carriage accident. A crowd was surrounded around the dead man and crying women. A far, a crimson reaper stared atop a hill, his red hair flowing in the wind. He sighed. He was in such a rush to get this soul; he forgot his coat in his office. He started to walk back to the Shinigami London Dispatch.

A candle lit the office of William T. Spears as he worked over time again. The sound of his pen scratching against papers, as he signed them, was the only sound in the whole building. Everyone went home to rest. He took notice that he saw everyone leave at nine o'clock. Everyone, except Grell Sutcliff.

'_Could he have disappeared again?' _William shook his head. _'No, I remember seeing him leave out the door in a fast pace.' _Then he remembered something. Grell was not wearing his coat when he dashed off.

William sighed. He guessed that he was probably at home, sleeping. William stood up and left the work he finished on his desk. Just in case Grell wouldn't get up in the morning, he had a key to his room. He would just leave it on the nearest chair and talk to Grell in the morning.

Out of breathe, Grell panted, hands on his knees as he was outside of the work place. When Grell walked in, he took knowledge that he was soaking wet. But, he felt so hot and tired for some reason. His vision was blurry as well. He shook it off and walked up to his office, trudging.

William finally reached Grell's office and saw the coat on the desk, covering something. He removed the coat and saw stacks off papers.

'_Typical. I guess I have another lecture tomorrow.'_ He sighed. The silence of the room was cut off by a few sneezes and coughs. William was startled as he turned around and saw Grell trudging, looking at his shoes. Grell hadn't taken notice of William yet and William couldn't see his face but he knew something was wrong. Grell fell against a corner and slid down. He hugged himself and panted heavily.

"Sutcliff," William said. Grell head snapped up and was surprised when he saw William.

"Will," his surprised face turned into a genuine smile. "What are you doing here? Were you...," he started to trail off. His face blush crimson as William crouched down in front of him and took off both of his gloves.

"...working...," he continued. Grell heart started to pound faster as William reached to his hand to his face. When the back of William's hand touched Grell's forehead, the first two things he noticed was it was warm and it was wet from his hair. Actually, his whole body was wet. Why?

"I-It...," a weak, girlish voice stuttered. William looked down at his flush co-worker.

"W-Was raining...," continued Grell. William's eyes widened and his teeth clenched.

"Idiot!" He yelled making Grell wince in pain as unknown to William, his bare hands now holding Grell's arms, was digging into his skin.

"What kind of idiot are you? You must be the lowest of dumb! Actually, you're an insult to stupid people everywhere!" William's nails dug more into his skin. Grell face cringed but he didn't speak up.

"Everyone brings a coat when it's raining! Every day I have to lecture you and deal with your shenanigans! I've had enough!" He screamed.

"Will! Stop it! It hurts!" Grell yelled, tears streaming down his face like a river. William eyes widened. He felt liquid slowly go down his hand. He looked and saw red coming from Grell's arms.

Blood. William took his hands away. Grell looked at him with terror and confusion.

William had no choice. He had to do it no matter how much he hated this.

William moved closer to the smaller man who was blushing the same color of his red hair.

"W-W-Will?" Grell asked when William's face was an inch from him.

'_Is he?'_ Before Grell could think, William hugged him.

"I'm sorry Grell," He said. Grell's eyes widened. This was the first time William apologized to him...and called him by his first name. Grell hugged him back and whispered, "Thank you,".

They stayed like that for a few more seconds till William stood up and held his hand out for Grell to take. "Let's go, Grell," Grell let out a giggle as that was the second time he had called Grell by his first name.

When the two men were almost to the door, they noticed it was still raining. William looked towards the smaller man clutching his right arm. He noticed that Grell's coat was sagging like always. Normally, William allowed it but since it was raining…

_'What if he throws a diva fit when I ask him to take it off?'_ William then remembered his umbrella in his office.

"Grell," He said his first name again.

"Hm?"

"Excuse me and wait here. I forgot my umbrella," Then William ran up to his office.

When William came back down, Grell was looking outside the window. William didn't know why but the aura around Grell was so thoughtful right then.

As William walked closer, he saw the crimson Shinigami's shoulders go up slightly then down in a sighing motion.

"Sutcliff," Grell turned around. He had a red blush spread across his face. His eyes were so soft and were glazed over. His mouth was parted slightly as he panted.

"Will. It's so hot...," Grell said before passing out.

"Grell!"

**A/N: Please R&R!**


	2. Denying That Crimson Blush

**A/N: I know! It's been like a month or two since I updated and I'm so sorry. Well here's chapter two! I hope you all like it. **

**I do not own Kuroshitsuji or its characters (But I wish I owned Grell-chan :'( )**

* * *

><p>Grell woke up in his room. He blinked a few times before realizing that before realizing his glasses were on. He sat up and noticed a figure in his chair.<p>

William T. Spears.

'_He stayed with me?' _He thought as a blush appeared on his face.

After a few minutes Grell expected the blush to go away. But it didn't. Grell flopped back down, face first, with a loud sigh. This made William stir.

"Am I a Christian?" He yelled.

Grell started to laugh uncontrollably.

"S-Shut up Sutcliff," He muttered.

"I-I'm so sorry, Will! B-But r-really? Am I a?" Grell started to laugh loudly again. "I-I can't e-even finish it!"

His laugh was annoying the heck out of William but a small smile did grace his lips as seeing his partner was better than yesterday. Then a loud knock was heard.

"Grell-san? Are you okay?" said the voice outside the door. It was Alan.

"Oh yes Alan!" Grell said, still laughing.

"Are you crying?" He asked.

"No. He's laughing at me," William said, getting out of the chair to let Alan in. When he opened the door, Alan looked surprised.

"Oh! William-san! What are you doing here?" Alan asked. William glanced to Grell who's head was now buried in a pillow, laughing. William closed the door slightly.

"Do you know how to tell when someone's sick?" He asked Alan.

"Are you worried that Grell is sick?" Alan asked trying to keep his questioning face, for behind it, a smirk was slightly developing in his mind.

"Yes I am," William said. Alan was taken back. But that all changed when he thought of another question to make William deny he actually was worried about the flamboyant red head. Even if he did admit it, it was funny to see William deny that he actually worried about Grell every now and then.

"So you care about Grell?"

"No. He has paperwork to be done and I want it finished now. But since he's sick I'm going to nurse him back to health," William declared.

"How much did you two drink last night?" Alan asked.

"What?" William asked. "What an absurd question!"

"Well, there's no way would Grell laugh uncontrollably for three minutes and there's no way you would ever admit you care for Grell," Alan said.

"I never said I cared for Grell. I said I cared for his paperwork,"

"But you implied it," Alan smirked.

"No I didn't!" William shouted. Alan just hummed.

"I. said," William was cut off by a loud laugh.

William opened the door for him to see the mess of a bed Grell had left. Grell lied down, now giggling endlessly.

"He's sick!" William pointed.

"Then why is he laughing?" He asked.

"You couldn't have asked that first?" William shouted at Alan. Alan just shrugged.

"I was laughing because when I woke Will up, he shouted, "Am I a Christian?"," Grell sighed.

The few seconds of silence soon turned into laughter again as Alan started to laugh now too.

William sighed. This was getting nowhere.

**_/Crimson Blush/_**

"Finally he's gone," William sighed closing the door, hearing the retreating laughter of Alan.

"So I'm sick?" Grell asked. William nodded.

"Oh. Well, goodbye Will," Grell sighed, turning to his side where the wound lay of yesterday's little William tantrum. Grell flinched a little.

"What?"

"You have to work right?" Grell asked, glancing at the taller man. William nodded.

"So, goodbye," Grell sighed at William's stupidity.

"But who will take care of you?"

Grell froze. As well as his heart. Did William actually care about Grell just this one time? Then Grell wondered if William cared about him all the time...

'_No way Grell. That's a stupid, unreal thought.' _Grell sighed in defeat. _'And you know it.'_

"I guess I'll be taking care of you," William sighed.

"But Will," Grell sat up to see no one in his vision. All he saw was William's coat thrown on to the chair he slept on. Then he heard water run to his left, the bathroom. He turned his head to see William washing a towel in water. In Grell's mind, William looked handsomer than ever.

William turned off the faucet and walked toward the redhead. He placed the towel on the smaller man's face and dabbed it. Grell made a cute crimson blush and shut his eyes tight as William dabbed his face.

'_He looks so cute when he does that,'_ William thought, unconsciously. Then he realized what he thought. _'No! I don't think this flamboyant bastard is cute! No, no, no, no, no!__' _

William started to shake his head.

"Will," Grell put both his hands on William's cheeks. William looked down at the crimson reaper in front of him.

"Are you okay?" Grell asked.

William just nodded. Grell gave William a genuine smile. "Thank you, William for taking care of me,"

William just blushed then continued what he was doing.

_**/Crimson Blush/**_

William started to make some tea for Grell while he lied down on the couch. He glanced over to Grell and noticed him combing his hair with his hands. William sighed.

He walked past Grell to the bathroom to get a brush.

"Will?" Grell asked.

"Yes?" William said looking through the cabinets.

"What are you doing?" He asked. William found a brush and walked back to the living room.

He walked behind the couch where Grell was.

"Will? What are you," William cut him off by turning his head toward the red wall.

"Look at the wall. It's harder to brush your hair when you move around," William sighed. He lifted up the long red hair and placed it behind the couch. He split the hair into six sections and brushed each one. William took the time to notice how soft Grell's hair was.

When he was done brushing the final section, Grell said "Your much better than Alan or Ronald,"

Grell turned around and smiled at the taller man. "It didn't even hurt when you did my tangles. William, you have seemed to capture my endlessly loving heart and love for you again~!" He blew William a kiss, which he easily dodged.

"I made some tea. Would you like some?" William asked.

"Only if you drink it then give it to me by mouth," Grell smirked.

"_Honestly_, sometimes I wonder what goes on in that thick head of yours," William let a small smile grace his lips as he walked to the kitchen.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Please R&R! And I'm sorry if any characters are OOC.**


End file.
